


神照

by AALPHARU



Category: NCT
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AALPHARU/pseuds/AALPHARU
Relationships: markren - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	神照

神照

传说至上神安玛以红铜镶嵌太阳，以白铜环镶嵌月亮，抛掷泥丸形成繁星。黄荏珺背靠着粗大的树木仰头看向她头顶的这片苍穹。蝙蝠失职抖落的黑暗掉落在她的身周快将她吞没，少女白皙的小腿裸露在草原干季干燥的风中。

“请给我力量。”

她光洁的额头吻上身后这颗养育了全部人族的母亲树。树上的开口流出汩汩的清水沾湿她毛茸茸的脸庞，少女带着满脸的水珠走进了草原的黑夜，离开了她的族群。

她高举火把，热烈的火焰叫她的眉眼都要燃烧。少女的脚踝手腕绑满锋利的匕首，利刃的尖端淬满眼镜蛇的剧毒，她是个一往无前的勇士。

有人族闯入了狮子的领地。

那人类跟随着北斗星的指引逐渐接近王的领地，躺在金合欢树下的幼狮远远地就看见了那个人族少女。金黄的碎花和狮子的獠牙在夜晚幽幽闪光，但幼年的储君只是无聊地打了哈欠，才懒洋洋地迈出了脚步。

一人高的幼狮堵住了少女的去路。

李敏亨好整以暇地就着火把的烈焰欣赏起了那副柔弱的面庞。

“你很漂亮。”

由狮子变就的少年向少女伸出了手。

骗局是必然要发生的，纵使看着面前英俊的狮子，少女的心中也毫无动摇。人族与狮子纷争在草原上演了几百年，至上神捏就人类的时候并不是为了让她们被狮子踩在脚下。

黄荏珺解落手腕脚腕由猴面包树纤维制成的绑带，闪着银光的匕首纷纷跌落在她的脚边。干热强劲的草原风吹过少女的裙摆，柔软洁白的腿跟在少年的眼前若隐若现。

让她直言自己的来意显然还是令她羞赧，许是火把的光芒太盛并不能让人发现她面上的红晕。她只是用那双清泉般的眼睛直言不讳地盯着少年。

你也许，能明白我的来意。

幼狮并不抵触自己的生活多一个女人。

仿佛无声的鼓点在他们的身边接二连三响起，在这片苍茫原始的土地上狮子和少女赤足周旋，以天空为盖，草地为庐。神性暴雨般砸落在他们赤裸交缠的肉体上，溅起大地久旱无雨的尘土，湿哒哒的汗水沾满少男少女结实的肉体。

魇足的少年摇身变回狮子的模样，满是倒刺的舌头舔过少女姣好的面容，看对方刺痛地皱眉，又仰起头来冲他微笑。北斗那头最亮的贪狼星倒映在她的眼睛里，比他见过的所有兽都要野性。

狮子低下了自己的头颅，轻轻一拱，便驮着少女回到了部落中央。

她是狮群中唯一的人。

其他的狮子自然不待见百年宿敌安居在自己的领地。人族向来只是狮子砧板上的鱼肉，纵使神明赐予他们尖刀利斧，他们也只配做野兽利掌之下的一团红色泥巴。

独自在营地里醒来的黄荏珺睁开眼便看见围在自己身边不怀好意的狮群。他们纷纷冲着她张大嘴巴展示锋利的獠牙，口腔里的血腥能盖过草原原本炙热躁动的味道。狮子们鞭子般的尾巴烦躁地左右摆动，稍不留神就在少女娇嫩的皮肤上留下红痕。

少女低头看向自己满是伤痕的手臂，沉思片刻。

纤细的五指扯住最近那头雄狮的鬃毛。

矫健的猎人们满载着战利品凯旋。

领头狮子的鬃毛在正午阳光下闪烁起金子般璀璨的光芒，他流畅精壮的身躯穿过哈马丹风火球般的劲流，直冲领地中央的那棵金合欢而去。

那里沉睡着他的奇遇。

少女飞身骑坐在雄狮背上，抽出缠绕在大腿上的匕首便冲身边张牙舞爪的猛兽们挥去。

狮子们当然想象不到这株蒲草能爆发出如此的力量，他们只当她是敏亨胯下的玩物，却没想到人类脆弱扁平的声带也可以发出雄浑如斯的嘶吼。

少女的匕首直逼狮子的咽喉，不管对方如何发狂般上下颠蹿也牢坐在狮背上，另一只手紧攥着剌手的鬃毛。

她那颗高昂着的精致头颅正好看见阳光下奔向她的幼狮。

看吧，我是你的塞赫麦特。

狮子尚未来得及打理干净身上来自猎物的斑驳血迹就冲破了虎视眈眈的狮群：看什么？我来接走我的姑娘。

他衔着少女迈着轻快的步伐将她安置在自己的合欢树下。少女抓着匕首的手环绕住狮子的脖子，双腿横陈在狮子身下。她望着狮子那柔情的眼神简直让人错觉刚刚征服雄狮的女战士实属他人，但狮子是清醒的狮子。

李敏亨只是轻轻哼笑了一下，埋头拱了拱少女的面颊就转过身清点起属于自己的猎物。

他大概能猜到少女真正的来意，但这些都是无伤大雅的小麻烦。狮子的力量永远用不着担心这些，他只是游刃有余地分配着面前的东西，尾巴有一搭没一搭地甩动着。

黄荏珺倚着大树打量着背对她的狮子，那满是腱子肉线条流畅的后背，纵使他现在只是头狮子，也是头俊美无双的狮子。

阳光透过金合欢细小如含羞草般的叶子倾洒在她和狮子身上，在少女颠沛流离饱受威胁的人生中，还是第一次有闲暇如此静谧安详地观赏一头随时致命的野兽进食。

她的心像太阳下的金合欢一样闪动。

蓦地，她从背后怀抱住狮子宽厚的后背。

李敏亨有些错愕地打量了两下紧挨着自己脸侧的少女。

“给你一点？”

他这么说着，爪子就慷慨地冲黄荏珺拨去一大块带血的生肉。

狮子和少女都在观察对方的反应。

“是了，应该带你到山洞里，再给你弄些火来。”狮子甩开身上的少女变成挺拔的少年，将血迹随意地擦拭在裤腿上。

“人族就是麻烦。”他的话大概还差这一句才算说完。

黄荏珺坐在地上仰望着他。她想也许是草原的太阳过分刺眼，那可恶的狮子的眼睛里分明该有些嘲弄。她坐直身子，含苞待放的胸脯将狮子为她准备的兽皮上衣顶出微微的鼓包，葱白的手毫不含糊地抓起了那块生肉，像头狮子般用犬齿撕扯。

明明是血肉模糊的场面，却硬生生叫李敏亨看出了三分美感，一时间连血液都充满躁动。

敏锐的嗅觉在这一瞬间不仅仅放大了血腥的召唤，同样放大了来自少女身上的馨香。

那是和他的梦之树一般的馨香。

在睡梦中大树枝叶相合，小球一样的花朵一直延伸到天上，成了点缀黑暗的万里星河。在这片贫瘠又肥沃的土地上，狮子和人类的心脏一样干涸，满是热烈灼人的罡风。他们本能地追求神照留下的绿洲，一步一步，直到这片土地布满深深浅浅的足迹。

但狮子明白神早就抛弃了世人，现在他才是肩负族人的神。

他蹲下身爱抚梦之树的脸颊，眼睛里满是哈马丹风的沙尘。

“我将永远忠诚于你。”

少女仿佛读懂了他的心思，将头颅乖顺地靠在他的手掌以示臣服。

她要的东西太多太难，夺取狮子的满心依赖是她计划里最重要的一环。

“我希望我们的家在一棵猴面包树旁。”

这并不是什么难事，她欺身依偎进李敏亨怀里，手指抚摸上少年脸颊上的小痣。

这是第二十七次。

李敏亨皱眉看着少女用兽骨在猴面包树树干上刻下无意义的一横，黄荏珺转过身冲他巧笑嫣然，一面伸出邀请的手掌。狮子面上凶巴巴的，但还是老实地走过去将少女托举起来，直到她能摘到自己想要的果实。

他还记得那天晚上少女枕在他的大腿上，指着外面的那棵树和他讲些他并不关心的人族神话。

一名不知名的天使将一棵猴面包树连根拔起，丢出天堂之外，随手扔向这片大蛇驮着的土地。树木来到这片土地上，头朝下，继续奇迹般生长。原本的根须处长出绿叶，生出肥美丰硕的果实，它的心脏储存满哺乳人类的甘甜乳汁。

少女双手举过头顶摆出个王冠的样子：它是我的王冠。

她是女王。

当黄荏珺诞生在这个部落时，巫神就言明了她将是人族唯一的王。她的步伐将延续人族的血脉，她的桂冠将象征人族的荣誉。她是这个部落的绝对正统，她的王权来自神圣的安玛。至上神的荣光笼罩在苍苍郁郁的猴面包树上，树冠是她无尽延伸的王冠，白日里的星星都将辉光镶嵌在她的铠甲上，无人有权质疑她的权威。

但她的弟弟显然不这么想。

人类，和狮子一样贪婪狡猾。

听完少女故事的狮子只是懒洋洋地打了个响鼻。他甚至有点想把这件事敷衍过去，他只不过是带着对方出去狩猎了一回，这小鸟就如此得寸进尺。

人类的确算得上打猎的一把好手，尽管她们肢体纤弱，却充满狡黠卑劣的智慧。李敏亨看着那些上当受骗自投罗网的猎物都差点怜悯对手：你们运气可真是差劲，竟然遇上我的小鸟。

他们俩无疑是猎场上的最佳拍档，狮子不得不承认自己的那些同伴都比不上少女得力。

狮子凝视着酣睡在自己怀中的少女，在这逐渐凉爽的夜晚，他的獠牙缓缓逼近人类的咽喉。

李敏亨将白日摘下的金合欢别到少女头发上。

睡醒的黄荏珺并不知道深夜里独属于狮子的故事，在她看来她的计策已经初见成效。驯服一头野兽何其简单，她是只勾起狮子无限兴趣的小鸟，她的魅力如山鲁佐德的故事般一千零一夜也讲不完。她当然不指望狮子能冲着她的身世多加爱怜，更何况爱怜是毫无用处的东西。

权力，吸引人，也吸引野兽。

少女比任何一只大猫都更显得痴缠无害，由琥珀雕琢成的眸子时时刻刻只倒映着李敏亨一个，纵使她没学过狐狸的媚术，却比任何一只狐狸都更高明。

她是玩弄雄性的天才。

狮子回来的时候给少女带了新的合欢花。这树的花期即将过去，柔韧的枝条上不再是密密麻麻的花球，而是一小簇一小簇的金黄。

少年孤身坐在猴面包树上，手中的枝条高举过眼前，将星群和一簇簇花朵逐一对应，最盛的一朵对应贪狼，最末的一朵对应摇光，再一朵朵掐下。

他将只剩下叶子的枝条揉成圆环放在少女乌黑的长发上。

“我能相信你吗？”

狮子在示弱。

黄荏珺心中狂喜。但少女只是充满同理心地拍拍狮子的下巴，她小巧玲珑的鼻子紧挨狮子潮湿的鼻头，古灵精怪又低顺忠诚的样子装满了狮子的瞳孔。

“当然。”

她将头颅紧紧挨着自己的猛兽，“我将把人族的一切献给王。”

一字一句。

狩猎归来的狮子带回了不得了的猎物。

这个消息很快传遍了部落，连少女也揉着蒙昧的眼睛一步步走出山洞走到狮子们中间。

李敏亨的口中仍旧衔着一枝金合欢。

他的身后摆满了犀牛的独角，成年象的牙齿，羚羊的尖矛。

哪怕少女不知道这些东西的含义，也能从狮群的窃窃私语中明白他的真意。狮子的眼眸平稳镇静地看着他的女孩儿，他在等着她主动向他跪下，接受他的加冕。

如果黄荏珺够识趣，就应该感谢狮子的授予而非在下跪之前犹豫。

但少女停顿了，她用欣喜惊讶的表情掩饰内心的狂风骤雨，终于她缓缓地跪在了狮子面前，接受对方将嘴里的金合欢放在自己的头顶上。

她心里明白这是李敏亨同她秘密的协定。从此她在狮群将拥有无上合法的身份，同样，也将成为李敏亨永远唯一的同行人。

太阳藏进了猴面包树的阴影里。

夜晚的屠杀进行得比想象的还要顺利。

李敏亨手握利刃站在尸体中间，他的少女头顶王冠陪伴在他身旁，平日里无暇的脸蛋上平添一道危险的血痕。剩下的狮子都俯首称臣不敢作声。

少年早就知道这场密谋已久的背叛：年少的储君即将成年加冕，但凡是自恃力量的雄狮都忍不住想向去世的权威发起挑战。

只不过李敏亨不会给他们机会罢了。

这回谁都要看清他是头怎样的狮子。

少女坐在山洞里用沾湿的纤维布擦拭脸上的伤痕，将半凝固的黑色血块擦开，直到重新流出鲜红的血。

她盘腿坐在火堆旁，视线穿过那堆跳动的红色火焰回想这个惊险的夜晚。

人族的部落总是围满了燃烧整夜的火把，无论是山洞周围还是山洞里。黑夜的人族是手无寸铁的蠕虫，火给予他们无穷的力量，将神留下的血性都焚烧进代代相传的血液里。

黄荏珺和狮子呆得太久，都快忘了人族被火把照亮的长夜。

她武装上来时的利刃潜行回属于自己的领地，作为反叛的王取走人族最珍贵的毒药，向忠诚于她的臣民许诺有朝一日整个草原的诚服。

狮子将他的少女宠上了天。

他的王后，理应坐在他的背上驰骋整个草原的风光。年轻的王能昼夜不休地将他的少女驮在他的背上在领地的边缘狂飙；没错他理当展示，他是头年富力强举世无双的狮子，是这草原当之无愧的王。

任何一个年轻人都忍不住要将此等荣耀向世界甚至向神明炫耀，更何况，看啊，他背上驮着的是草原上最美最勇敢的姑娘。

他们在河水旁肆无忌惮地嬉闹。少年松开手扔下怀里抱着的女孩儿，再抖身变成狮子将对方接到背上。金色的河水沾湿他顺滑的皮毛，少女上半身背靠河岸，双腿亮晶晶地裸露在阳光下。

幕天席地的交媾才是天神与地母的水乳交融。

猴面包树上已经刻下了七十二道横。

黄荏珺依靠在狮子的胸膛上，手指绕着对方金色的鬃毛恣意玩弄。她的狮子并不避讳在她面前和其他狮子交谈些征战的谋划，即使这样的做法迎来狮群其他狮子激烈的反对，李敏亨也还是用武力平息了狮子们的怒火。

少女认为自己想要的唾手可得。

她已经是李敏亨的王后了，在这片领地上比凤鸟还拥有无与伦比的快乐。她赤足踩在这片裸露柔软的土地，毛茸茸的巴在地面上的草搔动着她的脚步，狮子也追不上她快活多变的步伐。

让我成为你真正的女王吧。

模仿着北方部落的人们用黑色木炭在脸上勾勒出尊贵的蛇纹。

她想成为塞赫麦特。

狮子看着站在猴面包树下的少女，远看那仿佛倒栽的树木果然成了少女头顶承载的硕大王冠，枝叶甚至能笼盖小半块草原。

李敏亨随手拔起一截草根衔在嘴里狠狠咀嚼，泥土的腥味和植物的苦涩在他嘴里搅作一团，却被他咽进肚里。

他整顿了面容，才向他的少女走去，正如少女所做的一样。

山洞深处唯一的光亮来自猛兽的眼睛。

但黄荏珺毫不恐惧，她的狮子是个靠谱强大的好狮子，她摸索着向她的伴侣，她未来的盟友走去。

狮子果然张开怀抱接住了她。

黄荏珺甚至沉迷被带着倒刺的舌头舔过的刺痛，就像洪水冲击席卷她的身躯，卷走她身上的剧毒和血腥，留下一片赤裸鲜红的河床。

他带她去看山顶看安玛创造的月亮，那铜盘第一次就在她只手可摘的地方，在人类的肌肤和狮子的皮毛上都落下流水般低语的光辉。

“你是我的狮子。”

狮子将背上的她抖下，就在她以为摔下去的时候又重新落回了那个怀抱。

草原的夜晚千篇一律。

狮子凝望着遥远的星座和他的部下走上了少女来时的路。

勇士们不用身披铠甲，他们的王手中自然拿着屠戮人族的宝物。这场原始的战争充斥着人类的嘶喊与野兽的低吼，营地和山洞里乱作一团火把倒了一地，到处都是被撕开的手臂大腿，人族的鲜血将这块土地重新灌溉了一回。

从此这片土地将更加肥沃。

李敏亨看着收拾战利品的狮子们陷入沉思，又在抬头时平静地露出笑容。

贪狼星融化他金色的瞳孔里。

少女并不知情夜晚的悲惨戏剧。

她只知道睁开眼睛，含情脉脉的少年将人族女王的王冠郑重其事地带在她的头顶上，甚至半跪下向她行了个生涩的吻手礼。

她吃吃地笑起来，惊喜于自己蛰伏已久有朝一日终于得逞。

抓着少年的手在猴面包树上再添一横。

“什么时候将宝物还给我？”

每日一枝的金合欢终于落尽了。

“你已经是我的塞赫麦特了。”

李敏亨认真地看着少女一字一句道，显然他并不擅长说这样滑头的语句，还不如平时无声的眼神来得更让少女心跳。他收获了黄荏珺的哂然一笑，下一秒少女却还是浓情蜜意地投入他的怀抱。

只有他自己知道这句话背后究竟代表了什么。

但他只是将小鸟紧紧抓在了狮子的掌心里，一个劲儿地看她在那里炫耀自己的荣耀。

狮子咬着她的咽喉。

黄荏珺皱着眉，快将岩土抓进指甲缝。汗水从少年的身上滴滴答答地落到她身上，顺着两人交合的曲线渐渐滑落。李敏亨戒不掉这些非人的习性，犬齿磨得她生疼，但痛也是快乐。

一切东西都有冥冥之中的映照，正如她终日疲于应付狮子没完没了的索求。

离金合欢再次盛开的时候竟然又不远了。

他在初遇时那棵金合欢底下发现了她。

少女从未有过如此落魄的模样，长发黏满血渍和泥巴。即便是当初以身作饵，深夜离开生养自己的那片土地时，也是如有神照般降临在狮子面前的。

她的魅力如山鲁佐德的故事般一千零一夜也讲不完。

狮子想。

他拿走黄荏珺手中那半截被火燎焦的猴面包树枝桠。

她只觉得狮子像是无事发生的样子可笑。

李敏亨围着她悠哉游哉地打转。

头顶的王冠压得黄荏珺脖子都快抬不起来，狮子却不允许她摘下这顶象征耻辱的王冠。

“原来只想利用我屠尽你们的对手。”

“安玛保佑。”

少女满是伤痕的脸上滴落晶莹的泪水，和她离去时母亲树在她脸上落的泪一样。

“是吗，塞赫麦特？”

金合欢花又盛开了。

【注释】  
*金合欢：花语是稍纵即逝的欢乐，也是草原常见的树种之一  
*安玛：多贡人神话体系中的至上神，创造了世界和人类，非洲神话中的至上神各有不同，也有说法至上神在创造人之后就抛弃了人  
*贪狼星：北斗七星中的一颗，易学中象征强有力的统治，贪狼象征足智多谋，野心十足，常得异性助力，多疑，欲望强烈  
*塞赫麦特：埃及神话体系中的母狮神，原本是战争神和上埃及的医疗女神，是埃及人公认最强的猎手，她的名字意为“力量”，有“屠杀夫人”的称号


End file.
